forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Israeli Campaign
The Israeli Campaign happened on August 19, 2019. This was the turning point of Operation Armageddon, due to the fact that Jesus Christ was involved...as well as all of Heaven and all of Hell combined. Battle of Jerusalem On August 19, 2019, PLR forces collaborated with the Inner Circle (now led by Nikolai Danilova after Makarov died) to attack Jerusalem. In response, all of Task Force Underdog was summoned to Jerusalem, resulting in a firefight that lasted for four days, though four days later they were able to drive the PLR and IC soldiers away. The PLR suddenly regrouped and attacked TFU, causing the Russian Military to attack the PLR at the Temple Mount. Suddenly, God destroyed the Temple Mount to terminate the entire mob of PLR gunmen at the site, preventing anyone else from being killed. Ben-Hinnom Offensive The PLR and IC fled back to the Valley of Ben-Hinnom, where PLR troops were sacrificing their children (a reference to what Manasseh did) by chucking them into firepits dug all over the valley. Task Force Underdog foiled the scheme by slaughtering all of the sacrifice personnel, thoough it resulted in a massive counterattack. Sandman took his assault team and went to al-Bozrah in Iran, where he faced the PLR. At Ben-Hinnom, the Russian Loyalists assisted Task Force Underdog in fighting the Inner Circle, though the gunfight resulted in the deaths of pretty much everybody, except a handful of protagonists. Carrie Underwood evacuated the remaining operatives to the Araz Valley, Iran. Later, John Price was seen fleeing to the Valley and Henry Blackburn was sent to chase him down, resulting in a harrowing car chase and then a brutal fistfight, though Henry managed to kill Price in the end. Siege of Bab edh-Drah ''Main article: ''Siege of Bab edh-Drah After the Ben-Hinnom Offensive and Captain Price's death, Vladimir Makarov fled to the ancient city of Bab edh-Dhra, which was converted into a Global Tyranny Air Force Base\PLR HQ\Inner Circle base. However, Russian Loyalists worked with thePolish Army and the Serbian Loyalists in order to besiege the city while Americans and the Russian Army used fighter jets to bomb the city. Suddenly, Jennifer Perkins is shot down and this prompts a massive rescue mission carried out by the Unity Army to rescue her, but she is taken prisoner. She's later found tortured and tied to a chair inside a bunker, but her rescuers are suddenly ambushed by the PLR, though they manage to escape. Once the rescuers get out of the bunker, Yuri Danilova takes her to the rest of the Russian Loyalists and the Unity Army works with the Russian Army and the Americans to launch a full-scale siege of the city. Together with the Israeli Armed Forces, the Americans and Russians and Serbians besiege the base and eventually burn it down to the ground, allowing TFU and the Global Community to build a new base on top of it. Battle of Armageddon The Battle of Armageddon was the result of the al-Basra offensive, which took place about the same time. Sandman and his assault team fought through al-Basra while Henry Blackburn provided air support with an Israeli MH60 Blackhawk. Sandman and Overlord collaborated and later Overlord sent a formation of Mi-24s to help. However, Henry was eventually shot down, forcing Sandman to get to him. Sandman and his assault team made a heroic stand-off at the crash site. However, everyone-including Sandman and Henry-died in the gunfight. Later, Nikolai Danilova rallied up his troops to the Valley of Meggido; at the same time, Yuri Danilova gathered the remaining Task Force Underdog members and formed them into the Bloodhounds (a nod to The Avengers ). Together, he and the remaining TFU members met the Antichrist at the Valley of Meggido and attacked him, destroying pretty much everything...until Nikolai rallied his remaining troops and surged as one huge mob toward the Bloodhounds. The Bloodhounds responded by using their supernatural powers to route the Global Tyranny Forces. Later, Jeus Christ came, along with the entire force of Heavenly Fighters, which consisted of various archangels. The archangels Michael and Gabriel provided cover for the Bloodhounds while Jesus killed off the remaining Global Tyranny Army personnel. However, a reinforcement charge arrived. God responded by sending the Behemoth to help the Bloodhounds destroy it; Satan responded by sending the Leviathan. However, Nikolai, as a last ditch attempt to kill off as many people as possible before he could meet his demise, detonated a "super-nuke", killing off pretty much everybody in the Bloodhounds-except Caleb Windes, the Behemoth, and the Leviathan. Caleb recovered from the blast and battle the Antichrist one final time before God ordered him to throw him into the Lake of Fire, which was opening up beneath Caleb's feet. Caleb and Nikolai exchanged more punches until Caleb used the "KO trick". He forced the Antichrist to the edge of the pit, grabbing his red tie and taunting him about his "defeat". Nikolai vowed to destroy him, but Caleb sneers, "You already are," and then kicks him into the pit, forever ending the atrocities committed by the Antichrist. As for the Leviathan, it battled the Behemoth, though the Behemoth was being overpowered. However, the Behemoth managed to turn the tables, overpower the Leviathan, and then destroy it by crushing it under its weight. Trivia *This is the second battle to protray angels, demons, and the two animals from the Book of Job. *The "KO Trick" refers to the final punch to knock out opponents in boxing. *Caleb Windes is the only human survivor of the entire campaign. *This is the first battle that Jesus Christ participates in. Gallery Sandman.png|Sandman, one of the fighters